


Found

by Tsubaka



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaka/pseuds/Tsubaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew him as the pretty boy in the red shirt and leather jacket, but when you did "find" him, you wanted him...and it seemed he wanted you too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460444) by [kathillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/pseuds/kathillards). 



> I'm trash for this ship. Before I was an admirer, but not anymore. That has drastically changed. And yeah, here's this. 4,000 words of Trorion fluff.

You know him as the pretty boy in the red shirt and leather jacket.

Upon introduction, you get his name: Troy. It has a nice ring to it, and when it leaves your lips, they tingle and your cheeks glow pink. You pretend that the others don't notice. So in order to avoid their giggles, you never really say his name too loudly.

The next time you're with one another is after your debut battle. You serve your five new friends froyos and when he rises to shake your hand in welcome, you feel tiny electrical jolts in your fingers and they rushed up your arm. And when everyone decides to have you sit down and relax, you caught the warm smile on Troy's face, and you feel butterflies in your stomach.

* * *

 

On Andresia, you always felt concern for your family and friends, even before they were all slaughtered. Nothing was expected less.

But as you kneel by Troy's bed, you feel the same concern flooding over. Sure, you worry about Gia, Emma, and Noah, but your mind could only focus on Troy.

"Please, wake up." Your voice cracks and quivers as your blue eyes full of loss look upon Troy. You resisted the urge to cry before you watch Jake walk off dejectedly in response to what happened to your friends. As you feel a mix of sad emotions, you take one last glance at Troy before going to comfort your only adversary in battle, to which you both manage to defeat the monster, Skeltox.

It was afterward at Ernie's when Jake goes to see you, and while you make small talk about how you won't steal Gia from the star-crossed teenager, Jake says something that takes you aback.

"I see the way you look at him."

"W-Who?" You stutter.

"Troy. I know that look; it's like the look I give Gia on occasion. You like Troy, don't you?"

Denial was pointless. "...I do."

Jake's smile makes you feel weird on the inside. "Thought so, and when the time comes to finally win him over, treat him right. I'm sure the last thing you want is for us to be mad at you."

"R-Right." You manage out as Jake winks and leaves. And that talk leaves you speechless as your brain tries to register what happened just then. As it's all collected and thought over, you remember three words the Black and Green Ranger told you.

_Treat him right._

* * *

 

It was odd to you when Noah came to your ship, but it had occurred to you that it was his day for fun. As he went to cruise around your ship, you could feel this burning feeling inside of you, a desire to ask about the certain red-shirted, green-eyed comrade that plagued your dreams on more than a few occasions.

"Noah, do you know what Troy's into?"

You swore you felt time stop when the Blue Ranger froze and stepped off of and away from the ship. His eyes looked at you sternly.

"What?"

"Do you know what Troy likes? What he enjoys? What he's into?"

"Nope." Your heart stops for a second. "The only thing I can tell you is that Troy was a martial artist and he really enjoys training for any battles we'll have. Oh, and speaking of which, he has these prophetic dreams."

"Prophetic...dreams?" You ask in amazement.

"Yep. Troy said he dreamt of all the Legendary Rangers fighting in one big war...but they were a bit fuzzy to him."

"Oh." You sigh silently.

"You know, if you want to learn more about Troy, you should just go up and talk to him."

You stay silent as Noah's words dance in your mind. "...are you sure about that?"

"Of course. I was going to do it at one point, but..."

"But...?"

"...I couldn't build up enough courage. Troy is someone who's unpredictable. I wouldn't know if he'd be okay with me asking or he'd be upset and defensive."

"Oh..." You sigh as your morpher, as well as Noah's, goes off, the others requesting your arrival at the Brainfreeze. You see the storm forming in the sky, to which Noah tells you to go onward, claiming that he'll be there a bit later.

And you take his word for it. Not only his promise, but his idea.

* * *

 

At the moment, you find yourself terrified.

Before, you were upset at the fact that there was a hole in the Legendary Megazord caused by this week's monster, Desolar. Then you were shocked at Emma's proposal for a (fake) wedding. The only thing running through your mind is how you wish Troy was in Emma's place. How you could pick him up into your arms and lean in for a kiss on his lips.

But it was Emma who would be taking that role.

You really liked Emma; she was kind and pretty and a good fighter. The only thing was that you didn't have feelings of love towards her. But you did what she said as she came down the aisle. Removing the veil, you looked into her innocent brown eyes and tried to pretend you're looking into Troy's emerald eyes.

It wasn't working.

You then found yourself carrying Emma in your arms, to which she then said to kiss her. You bit your tongue and swallowed hard as you shakily leaned in.

And Desolar came in at the most convenient time.

You spun Emma around as she pulled out her Super Megaforce Blaster and fired at Desolar. With the magical size-changing belt he had destroyed, you then embarked on a trial of costume changes as you tried to catch and stop Desolar. With a bit of turmoil and elbow grease, you watched as Emma got to his staff and broke it. The rest of the fight was a practical blur as you wait the tables in the Brainfreeze, your mind reeling from your 'wedding'.

Then, Troy walks in, and you feel your heart swell, stomach flutter, and your cheeks glow red.

"Hey." He greets meekly.

"Hi." You reply.

"Thanks for taking care of the monster while we fixed the Megazord."

"But...you already gave thanks..."

"Yeah, to Emma. I needed to give you one too."

"Oh, well...thank you for the thank you."

"No problem." Troy chuckled slightly as he went to Ernie, ordering his usual drink. And you couldn't help but keep your blush as he got his beverage and waved goodbye. The blush followed you back to your ship, where you dreamt of your comrade once more.

* * *

 

Morbid. That was your mood as you slumped over to Troy's place.

While you felt internal victory for the downfalls of both Prince Vekar and Argus, you couldn't help but let your mind flash back to when Troy ejected you, Noah, Jake, Emma, and Gia in order to protect you. It was brave act and then-sacrifice, but when you reunited with everyone but Troy, he came in to protect you all from the royal guards and X-Borgs with the skyship. It was Troy's job to protect you, but you sorely wished that wasn't really the case.

The one thing you don't want is to lose Troy, both in friendship and in substance. But here you are, at his front door, checking up on him despite his reassurances of being just fine.

"Oh, hi." Troy greeted in a bit of a surprised tone. "What's up?"

"Um, is there any way that I can come in?" You ask softly, and you see him smile.

"Sure. Come on in."

You let out a breath as you stepped into the Burrows household. Looking around, it seemed to be a calming and normal environment for a family, and you caught a picture out of the corner of his eye: it was of Troy and a woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and a pink outift. Her arms were wrapped around Troy's neck and it appeared to be some kind of piggyback ride.

"Don't tell me you're going to hit on my mother." Troy giggled, and you looked at him with concern.

"Huh?"

"Oh...sorry. It's just whenever I have other guys over at my place, they have a crush on my mom."

"Oh." You bite your lip gently. "Well, she is a very pretty woman. I see where you get your looks from."

Troy giggled. "Thanks, but I get my looks from my dad..."

You could tell he cut off for a reason, and that reason might have been obvious. "Is...your dad dead?"

Troy looks over at you with sincere eyes, not judgemental eyes. "Y-Yeah, he died when I was a baby, I..."

You stop him from continuing. Seeing him upset made you upset, and that wouldn't do for you.

"I shouldn't have asked."

"No...no it's fine." Troy assured you as you unconsciously wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He looked up at you in surprise.

"Um, if you don't mind me staying here for a bit, maybe we could hang out or something?" As the sentence finishes, you're astounded by how you were able to even speak a coherent sentence with this kind of topic.

"Sure, why not." Troy smiled as he took your arm and led you to his living room, where he put in a movie and joined you on the couch. As he pulled up a red blanket, your eyes were glued to the screen. A few hours must've passed since the movie started because when you look over at Troy, he's asleep, his head on your shoulder and the blanket secured around his body.

You were about to join him in sleeping when his mother comes home.

"Troy, I'm back!" She calls as she walks into the living room. Her eyes lock onto you and she goes over to you both slowly. "Um, who are you and what are you doing with my son?"

"Oh, Ms. Burrows!" You say in surprise. "H-Hello!"

"I'll ask again: who are you and what are you doing with my son?"

It was a simple question; you introduced yourself and told her that Troy had fallen asleep on you during the movie. You shiver as the woman moved the blanket down a bit to see Troy wearing his red shirt, afraid that she thought you did something to him. After she found her sleeping son safe and sound, she apologized for her hastiness and allowed you to spend the night. She gave her goodnights before kissing Troy on his forehead, going up the stairs to her room.

You turned over to have your back against the sofa arm, which moved Troy's head to your chest. Pulling him closer to your head, you barely bury your face into his hair and wrap your arms around his abdomen. His soft and clear breathing lulls you to sleep, and as your eyes close, a smile spreads onto your face.

* * *

 

You wish you could help. You wish you could get up and hug Troy and tell him everything will be okay.

But you can't.

You wake up lying in the ocean by the Command Center, and when you wake, everyone was looking at you with a worried expression, to which Jake and Troy helped you up and lifted you towards the base. You were then wrapped in a blanket and sat down with a cup filled with coffee from Ernie's. You explained to everyone what happened, and how you saw Robo Knight get you to safety while using his energy to save yours. As you six stay in the Command Center and remember the fallen comrade you yourself barely even knew, you just had to look over at Troy.

What hooks you are his sad eyes.

Troy's eyes remind you of your own, how you suffered the loss of your people on your home planet. The green eyes snap you back to reality as Troy comes to your side.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly. The questions raises goosebumps.

"Yeah." You answer in the same tone.

"Are you sure? You seem upset..."

"I'm fine, I promise." You assure him, but when you see his sad eyes looking down upon you, you have no choice but to tell him the truth. "Well...seeing you so upset, it made me upset. I don't want you to be upset, Troy. I want you to be happy."

You saw a light pink glow on Troy's cheeks, and your eyes widened. "Well, thanks for being concerned about me. It...it really means a lot."

"You know..." You tried, creating a failed segway. "When I saw you look at the Ranger Keys, I wanted to get up and...hug you. To see you like that...it hurt me."

"But you wouldn't have had the energy to get up..." Troy reasons.

"I know...but I still wanted to do it..." The second you finished your sentence, you felt Troy wrap his arms around you, pulling you into a hug. Your cheeks burn with redness as the others stare at you with giggles and smirks.

Troy's breathing tickles your ear. "You wanted a hug, and now you got one."

"But...I wanted to hug you..." You sigh.

"What are you waiting for then?" Your arms rest on Troy's back as you both hug. The feeling was indescribable. You loved it, and your face expressed it. You smiled as your closed your eyes, still clinging to Troy.

It felt good.

* * *

 

"What's a piggyback race?" You ask as Emma hops on Noah's back, Gia doing the same with Jake. As they rush off, you walk to Troy and offer your back for a ride, and you pretend to not hear your heart burst when Troy refuses. Instead, you both go to some building for tickets to...something. It was ambiguous to you since Troy wasn't too clear on the term "rock group".

So you tell him about the rock groups you'd have back at the quarry you once worked at. He seems interested before telling you that this "rock group" was different.

And the day also turned out different.

It all started with the encounter against Damaras, to which you were separated from Troy as well as Jake before you see black. When you wake, you see the ceiling of the Command Center and to your right, you see Gia, then Emma, and then Noah. You see Jake too, helping out with recovery, but Troy is nowhere to be seen.

Until you sees Damaras on the red panel. And then Troy was shown, tied against a beam with a blindfold over his eyes. You felt you heart leap into your throat.

Jake then left to save Troy, and all you could do is lay there and hope that both boys will be just fine, but when you were able to move, you rushed out with Noah, Gia, and Emma. The second you saw Jake and Troy, you saved their skins by firing your blasters. After that, Damaras fell to all six power combined.

It was a victory...but not quite the case for you. So you decide to have Troy come over to your ship. When he does come, you've lit a few candles to help you both see in the dark, and the light made the interior glow red.

"What's up?" Troy asks you as you both sit on your bed of many blankets and about two pillows.

"I...I just wanted to see you..." You manage out as you tightly clutch the blankets. "You know...make sure...you're doing alright..."

"Are you sure it's me who needs to be checked on?" Troy cocked his head to the side and looked at you sympathetically. "You seem upset..."

"No...it's...it's me. I guess I do need the checkup." You giggle sadly, to which Troy joins in. His eyes are closed as his cheeks glow pink.

Then, something inside you changes. You want Troy; every single inch of him. At first you blame the heat of the candles lighting the room.

But you're lying to yourself. You really do want Troy. You want him so badly that you'll kill anyone just to get to him.

You then subconsciously move closer to where Troy was. In the red light, he looked astonishing. Breathtaking. You're so close, inches away from him, and he just looks so happy and perfect there and while it would be awkward and upsetting you're in the heat of the moment and you just want to-

You do it. You kiss Troy. Right on the lips.

But what really shocks you is that Troy doesn't pull away. You wrap your arms around his neck, to which Troy does the same to you. You both make out for next few minutes until you need to breathe. The second you let go, you latch onto Troy's shirt and take it off, showing off his chiseled features. You quickly throw your shirt off and began to kiss Troy again, pushing him down on his back.

It still was baffling as to why Troy wouldn't stop you...until the answer dawns on you. And on that same night, not only did you take Troy, you took his virginity.

As you both lay bare on the blankets, something comes to mind as Troy falls asleep right next you; bothof you wanted each other. Troy didn't let you take him just to make you happy, Troy let you take him because he wanted it. He wanted you like you wanted him, and that was when you realize that your crush reciprocated your feelings.

You turn your body to face Troy, to which you pull him into your arms and kiss his head. Blowing out all of the candles, your face ends up buried in Troy's hair as you finally fall asleep.

* * *

 

You come to the conclusion that you have to go back home to Andresia.

Troy, Noah, Jake, Gia, and Emma come to say goodbye, and you had a talk with Emma as you both made your way to your ship. As you gave everyone a hug, you finally made it to Troy...and you stop. Your eyes lock together and flashes of the night you spent together in anguish and lust come back. It keeps coming to you until you snap out of it and tell the five closest friends you have what they have given you.

And then you get to him.

"And Troy." You start. "You taught me the most important lesson of all; how to be a Ranger." You say, creating a half-lie. And Troy knows it too as you both lock eyes.

Then you do something that takes everyone aback. You remove your bracelet and hold it out to Troy.

"I want you to have this." You tell him.

"I...I couldn't." Troy lies, and you each give one another a staredown of sadness.

"Just...hold onto it for me. Until the next time we meet." You tell him as you then take his wrist and slip the bracelet on. As you take the gift items into your hands (as well as a kiss on the cheek from Emma), you hear Troy wish you safe travels as you enter your ship and leave...but you can't help but look back at them, at Troy. And you cling to what you two had together as you head home.

* * *

 

You thought that home was Andresia. You knew that in your heart. But now, with the Armada gone for good, you realize that home is with the people you care about.

And now you lay on the ground, looking up into the sky, seeing the clouds move across it. Your friends were all around you, lying there and looking up. You were all happy, all relieved that the war was finally over. And not only that, you met the Legendary Rangers. The entire day was something you could never forget.

"So now what?" You hear Noah ask as you all get to your feet.

"We go home." Troy answers with a smile as he looks back at you and everyone else. You and Emma look at each other and smile, and then you all look at Gia, who reaches up to kiss Jake on the cheek. Then, you all look to Emma, who in a twist, kissed Noah's cheek.

And then it was down to you and Troy.

Four pair of eyes stared right at you, and you made your move. You let your hand hold Troy's before you turned him to face you. Your lips touch with ease as you proceed to make out in front of your friends. When you pull away, you both look over at Gia and Jake as well as Noah and Emma. They were all floored by the scene in front of them. You both smile wide and look at each other, your hands still intertwined.

"Well, glad that's settled." Jake stated before you watch him look at Gia. "...but this seriously can't be happening."

You all smile and giggle before Troy sheaths his Super Mega Saber and plunges it into the ground. As Gia and Jake and Emma and Noah walk off, you wait behind for Troy.

"Shall we?" You ask as you open your hand.

Troy smiles at you and hooked his hand with yours. "We shall."

And with your heart flying high, you walk off with Troy, your boyfriend, towards the others, who most likely went to Ernie's to celebrate.

There's no place you'd rather be.

* * *

 

You always enjoy what you see when you come home from work.

While shifts at Ernie's range from great to dreadful, especially since Ernie himself has been absent from the establishment, there is no better joy than to come home and see Troy asleep on the couch after dealing with teenagers that mirrored his personality when he was their age. Teenage angst can be exhausting.

It was funny how you both ended up where you are now, when you proposed to Troy after he graduated high school (with some help from the others). Ever since you exchanged vows and tied the knot, you couldn't be happier. And you could tell that Troy was just as happy.

"Hey, you." You whisper as you lean down and kiss his cheek. You catch Troy's tired smile before you pick him up into your arms and carry him to the bedroom. He wakes up the second you lay him down on his side.

"Hey, how was work?" Troy mumbles. You smile as you lay on your side of the bed.

"Eh, the same as usual. Ernie was actually there today, but he wasn't able to do much."

"Oh." Troy sounded a bit downtrodden. You smile and kiss his cheek as you both lay there and look up at the ceiling. You hold hands soon after.

"Can you believe how far we've come?" Troy then asks.

You look at him and smile. "I can't. With Gia and Jake being parents and Emma and Noah expecting children, it feels like time flew."

"Yeah." He sighs before looking over at you. You lean in and kiss his lips before he decides he wants more. You then make out before you pull away.

"Um, I think that should be on hold until tomorrow."

"Alright." Troy sighed jokingly as he got up and walked to the window. You also got up and wrapped your arms around his abdomen, your head on top of his. You both look out of the window in happiness, feeling at peace with everything that's happened to the both of you.

The pretty boy in the red shirt and leather jacket was now your husband in a red shirt and leather jacket. He's your partner for life, and you couldn't have wished for anything more.


End file.
